


Old Scarves

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Series: Laven Week 2015 [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is a sexual deviant when sleep deprived and stresssed, Alternate Universe - College/University, I have no idea what the fuck this is, Laven Week, Laven Week 2015, Lenalee totally ships it, M/M, not that Lavi minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen is a college student who bumps into the beautiful bookworm from across the hall and ends up falling in love with said orange-haired boy, and creepily enough, his scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first time I've written Laven, but it is the first time I've finished writing Laven, so I'm not sure if I did well or not.
> 
> This was written for Laven Week 2015 and the prompt was 'obssession'.
> 
> As this is set in the modern day in which neither Exorcists or Bookmans exist, Lavi is allowed to have relationships and be a normal human being, with no need for a facade. So, I decided to go with a mix of his cheerful persona and his more serious side that appears to be his real personality. While I have no idea if this would be considered alright in terms of characterization, I tried, and that's what counts right?
> 
> This fic was based on this lovely drawing: http://zombiecookiex.tumblr.com/post/123530640086/laven-week-day-1-obsession-ever-since-meeting

There's something beautiful about Lavi's scent.

Not that Lavi wasn't all around stunning, no, he most definitely was. Allen knew this for a fact. If he hadn't been lying when his best friend Lenalee had asked him if there was anyone on campus he had his eye on, he would have instantly said the cheery but gentle bookworm he had bumped into in the hallway to his dorm. 

If he hadn't been lying he would have went into detail about the emerald green of his one free eye and the small smile that made the way on his lips when Allen stuttered a sorry. If he hadn't been lying he would have described the dark orange of his hair, the strangely adorable curl that bounced from the back of his head and the way that, when he had a head bent over a novel, the strands would fall over his eyes. If he hadn't been lying, Allen would have wrote poems about the way he laughed, head tilted back and face filled with joy, or the way he cried, when he came to see him with tears spilling over a particularly sad chapter of one of his new books, with his sweater-covered hand rubbing at his eye.

So, needless to say, Allen knew he that Lavi Bookman was irresistible in every way possible. But there was something about the way he smelt, something utterly different but at the same time so normal, that caught his attention.

Lavi smelt like so many things at once. The sweetness of the ancient history books hidden away in the high shelves of the campus library, the ones that only the orange-haired boy seemed to read. The bitter hot chocolate he drank every morning, the drink whose smell seemed to fill the entire room. The vanilla ice cream he shared with Allen even Friday when they sat down and watched old horror movies together, which he could still smell when he woke to a warm body cuddling into his shoulder. The autumn leaves he had seen Lavi sitting next to, piled under a tree where he had been resting against. And so, so much more.

His smell was intoxicating, and when Lavi walked into the room, Allen would bury his head into studying, but his smell would carry over, and he would be taken over by cinnamon and mint and whatever shampoo he would have used that day. It wouldn't matter how far away Lavi was; whether he was in the seat next to him or across the yard, his scent would be there, so prominent, so distracting.

It was ridiculous the way it got to him. It was just a scent, and that's what he kept telling himself. But, if the scent belonged to anyone else, Allen knew he wouldn't have been so tormented by it. It was Lavi, if the scent hadn't been clinging to him, Allen wouldn't have cared.

But it did and Allen was in over his head.

-

It was about four months after he had walked into the redhead that he stole the scarf.

Maybe 'stole' wasn't the best word. 'Permanently borrowed' was a better one in Allen's mind. It wasn't his fault that Lavi had left his signature orange scarf behind in his rush to get out of the library. It wasn't his fault that he found himself subconsciously walking over and slinging the scarf over his shoulder.

Okay, maybe it was his fault for succumbing to his desires. And, yes, he shouldn't have taken the scarf. But it was so hard not to. Some part of him was so deeply in love with Lavi, and, admittedly, his scent, that he needed Lavi with him. And, until that moment, he hadn't been able to keep something that reminded him of the bookworm with him. Because, none of the old books could begin to interest Allen and nothing could match the brightness of his hair or the green of his eye.

The scarf was the only thing he could have of Lavi. He knew that 'Laven', as Lenalee had so lovingly dubbed it - "if you're going to get together, you're going to need a ship name" were her precise words, after Allen finally admitted his crush - was never going to happen, that Lavi was going to blissfully ignore him while Allen stumbled in the background, staring, never being quite confident enough to get close.

Was it creepy? Hell yeah, it was. But it was all Allen had.

(What Allen didn't notice was the fact that Lavi had noticed Allen walking out the library with his scarf being shoved into the white-haired boy's backpack, as Lavi was about to run back in to grab it. And that Lavi had smiled and blushed when he saw Allen, and had said nothing about it. And that Lavi proceeded to steal one of Allen's ribbons while he wasn't' looking, and keep it close. But, yeah, Allen was oblivious.)

-

Despite this obvious and life-ruining obsession with Lavi's scent, Allen was sure the near addiction would never ever cause him to do something stupid. Which meant, of course, that Allen would, somewhere along the line, forget about everything and fuck up. Of course, he did, about half a year after he met Lavi.

The sky's light had dimmed considerably since Allen had started looking through his books for this semester, and the noise of the outside world had settled to calm, not at all matching Allen's mood. Panicked, stressed, out of control and going out of his mind, Allen wasn't exactly in the best place.

And that's when Lavi had to walk in.

"Allen?" he called, slipping in quietly through the door, pulling the key out of the lock - a key which Lenalee gave him, stating he'd need it soon with a wide grin on her face - and walking towards his friend. "You okay?"

Raising his face towards his infatuation, he attempted to nod, but for some reason, his body wouldn't comply. Instead, he swivelled all the way around in his chair, looking at the concerned boy in front of him with an almost predatory grin.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Allen asked himself, trying to stop the what was probably a creepy smile, if Lavi's look of confusion and disgust was anything to go by, from spreading across his face. But, despite his protests, the smirk grew anyways, and he leered, fucking leered, at Lavi.

"Uh, Allen," Lavi started to back away, noticing the incredibly sinister look on his friend's face, and the way his white hair fell into his eyes, obscuring them from the redhead's view, although he could already tell that they shared the menacing, almost evil tone. Allen was starting to look like a typical movie villain. All he needed was the bizarre cackle. "Allen, I'm starting to get creeped out here."

Without any warning, Allen, who was still screaming at himself in his own head and who was pretty sure some kind of mystical being had infiltrated his body and was trying to seduce his friend/crush, flung his hands up and gripped onto Lavi's hips, pulling him down on to his lap.

Something akin to a highly-pitched squeak escaped Lavi's mouth, and Allen echoed a similar sound inside his head, as Allen, not in control of himself, began to bury his head in the other's neck, smelling the scent of coconut and dark chocolate and home. Even inside, Allen was succumbing to the intoxicating smell, even though his body was insulting into his friend's neck without his permission and he was still extremely mad at himself.

Lavi doubted anyone could blame him when he moaned, loud and wanton, as Allen's hands gripped onto his hips tightly, enough to bruise, his hair brushing against his sensitive collarbone, and his nose nuzzling into his neck. This was so, so wrong; Allen clearly wasn't in his right mind, he only ever looked threatening when either poker or his master had been mentioned, but he was doing something that Lavi had always wanted but never thought would happen.

Another wail, more powerful this time, left his lips as he felt lips bite down hard on to his skin, and Lavi really couldn't believe that this was happening, as he began to writhe on Allen's lap. This was not what he was expecting when Lenalee asked him to go check on his friend - with a knowing smile on her face as well, how the hell did she know this would happen? - but he wasn't complaining, as teeth dug into collarbone and a mewl escaped his lips.

It was at this point that Allen broke through whatever trance his body was in, and shoved himself away from Lavi, pushing back on his shoulders. 'What the hell, what the hell? What was I doing?'

Lavi, teetering dangerously on the edge of Allen's lap, panting, his hair a mess, his face blood red, had no idea what was going on. First, Allen had came on to him, and now he pushed him away? He clearly had went through some kind of personality change, the boy who had starting biting into his neck was nothing like the boy whose lap he was on now. 

Allen, still holding onto the other's shoulders, was having an internal panic attack. 'What was I doing? I hugged Lavi. I cuddled him... I gave him a hickey.' At this point, Allen's brain was short circuiting, but Lavi was able to break through.

"So," Lavi said slowly, breathing finally calmed down and his heart rate back to normal. "What was that? Allen?"

Allen stared at the redhead for a few moments, before he bowed his head and rambled, "I'm sorry! I had no idea what I was doing. My body just moved by itself." The guilt caused him to apologise again. "I'm sorry, Lavi."

Lavi felt his heart drop. "Oh. That's disappointing," he mumbled, getting to move off Allen's lap with a blush climbing up his face. 'I knew he didn't like me like that.'

"Huh?" Allen asked, his head snapping up, coming face to face with a clearly crestfallen Lavi sliding off him. "What do you mean?"

His hand coming up to scratch at his face nervously, Lavi chuckled with little humour. "I was kind of hoping you liked me? But that's obviously not the case, so I guess I'll go-!"

"Wait!" Allen shouted, flinging his arms around Lavi and pulling him close against his chest. "You mean that? You really mean that?"

"Of course," the redhead whispered, tentatively shuffling forward. "Why would I lie about that?" 'I hope this is going where I think this is going.'

"Lavi," was all Allen could get out before his lips were occupied.

Lenalee's plan had worked.

-  
Everything had worked out perfectly.

Now an official couple, Lavi and Allen were almost inseparable. They went everywhere together, the libary, the cafe, the shops, and by the end of the week, everyone knew they were a couple

Lenalee had decided to take them out on a celebratory double date with her and Kanda, and Lavi was digging through Allen's draws to find a scarf to wear, seeing as he'd gave his other to one of his friends. But what he found warmed his heart.

Tugging his hands into the fabric of his old orange scarf, he pulled it out of the draw and let the end fall to the floor. "You kept this?" he whispered, slinging it around his neck.

"Hmm," Allen answered, wondering what Lavi was talking about it, and choked when he saw the familiar orange around his boyfriend's neck. Fumbling to find the right words, he let out a confused sound. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew," Lavi said, adoration in his eyes and a smile on his lips. "I saw you take it, silly." Giggling at his speechless boyfriend, he rolled his eyes, "You thought I wouldn't notice I left it behind?"

Taking the silence as a yes, the redhead slipped a hand into his shirt and pulled out his hammer necklace, pointing the red wrapped around the handle. "Where did you think I got the ribbon from?" the grin on Lavi's face was wide as he met his boyfriend's eyes. "I thought it was a fair trade."

Shaking his head, Lavi sauntered past, calling over his shoulder, "We're going to be late." Responding with a timid smile, Allen intertwined their fingers, and nuzzled his face into the other's neck before shutting the door.

He was so lucky.


End file.
